Why are you here
by Arosain
Summary: Drunk Tony at a bar. Oneshot


A/N Hiyi! this is a little one-shot I wrote. I don't know where I wanted this story to go and I wrote it very quickly. Sorry if it has some holes, I don't know what this was going to be.

O0O0O0O

Tony banged his glass against the counter, yelling for the bartender to give him another round. He came over. "Are you sure you can handle another one sir?" he asked. He had been giving him drinks throughout the entire night. He knew he was heavily drunk, he came here at around 11 having gotten kicked out of another bar after he started a fight with some other person. He stumbled into this one, he wasn't ready to be done.

"Does it look like I'm done?" He turned around to guy sitting next to him, glaring murderously. They scooted back shaking their head and ran out of the bar. He grinned. "No, it doesn't. Give me another one." The bartender nodded slowly and went to pour another drink. Somewhere around one as least, he couldn't see the clock and doubted he could read it. Grabbing the fresh drink, he took a huge swig and hit his head on the table, trying to regain some clarity. Just so he could try and get himself home tonight, but his control was waning.

He didn't care though. Not anymore. The world was washed in colors of greys. He couldn't do anything right. Life was fated to let him fail. Fail at the most important things. He couldn't save Yinsen as he was too late, and he ruined his relationship because he tried to make things right with the rest of the world. He felt like tearing out his hair in frustration. He met the perfect person for him, but she was too scared for his life. He didn't care about himself, not after Afghanistan. He was too busy trying to save others. That was hard on a relationship apparently. This is why he'd never tried to go through one. He didn't get it. Feelings were something he would never understand. He tried so hard. Everything he did, he felt like was the opposite of what she wanted. _God, I can't keep anything that means something to me. Is this my curse? To never be able to love. Yinsen, now… Pepper. _He took another drink and looked around. He needed to distract himself, that was what he was here for. He thought he spotted someone familiar at a table, so he staggered over. He didn't completely recognize the slim hooded figure in front of him. Long dark hair hung over his face, making it impossible to figure out who it was.

"Heeey, I thk I knowwwww you," He slurred, dragging out his words as he stumbled over to him. He recognized that he was getting to the stage in his drinking that he was really flirty. This was usually where he went home, but he decided it would be a bad decision. Getting up behind him he slapped him on the back giggling. The man jumped, startled, cursing under his breath. Tony thought he saw a glint of a knife under his cape, but it quickly disappeared. The mysterious guy collected himself and hesitantly smiled.

"Hi Tony, I didn't think I would see you here." He said. See, he knew they knew each other, he just didn't remember where and who he was. Tony grinned, he didn't know why but the man was really growing on him. He didn't know what it was yet, but he liked it. He fell forward, snuggling into the guy's lap.

The other guy jumped up, instinctively shoving him off. Tony fell down on the hard tiled floor, slipping on the spilled beer. He put his hands up over his head, frowning. "That was meeeaaan," he said, pouting at him with brown unfocused eyes.

Tony saw the shrouded face shake their head as he bent down to help Tony up. He put a hand on the edge of the table to stabilize himself as he sat down on the seat adjacent to the alleged friend.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. He's definitely drunk, damn it, Tony." The man muttered to himself. Tony giggled, then he held onto the man's cloak to keep from falling over, wondering why it smelled like winter and pine. The man was obviously uncomfortable in Tony's presence, but he was nice and helped Tony to sit upright in his chair. He curled upon himself, his eyelids fluttering as he struggled to stay awake.

He woke up in his bed at Stark Towers.

O0O0O0O

Loki sighed. The night was not looking up for him. First, he was spotted by an Asgardian patrol and had to fight them. They were still looking for him and now that they knew he was on earth, the patrols would get more frequent. His body was covered in bruises and cuts and he had blood all over his cloak. You couldn't see it because it was black, but it was there. He got away, barely and now Tony Stark was here in the bar, rubbing against him. Why did these things always happen to him? He looked down at the mortal. He was falling asleep now, his head propped up against his shoulder and his brown curls tickled his nose. Tony suddenly shook, snuggling up closer to Loki. He almost jumped but restrained himself. Slowly he untangled himself from the sleeping mortal. Shaking his head, he groaned. Life sucked. He leaned Tony on another chair and started walking away. _Fuck! _He muttered to himself and jogged back to him. Even though they were technically enemies and Tony probably wouldn't appreciate it, Loki put his hands under Tony's legs and chest and lifted him up, grunting. He wasn't heavy, it felt like he was underweight even, but it was surprising.

He walked out of the bar with Tony wrapped in his arms. He teleported them to the entrance of Stark Tower.

"JARVIS, can you let me up? I have Tony with me." He asked as he strode to the elevator. The lobby was empty, weirdly enough, but Loki didn't notice. The door opened to the elevator and he got on with Tony, now slightly snoring, in his arms.

"Why is sir with you?" the disembodied voice of JARVIS asked right after they got on.

"I saw him drinking, and I never like seeing people drinking… I've had bad experiences with it. Even as a foe, I particularly don't like seeing anybody like that. Would you let me into his bedroom so I can put him down?" He asked politely. He didn't know how to talk to the AI, it was odd communicating with something that wasn't alive.

The elevator door opened to a living room of white couches and open windows. It was a very elegant and nice place. Loki smiled, looking up. "Where is his room?" he asked to the ceiling. He didn't know where to look to talk to the AI.

"To the right, the first door," Jarvis replied.

Loki followed his directions and was met with a nice and spacious room_._ He smiled again. This level that Tony lived on was very nice and he liked the feel of it. Shifting Tony in his arms, he carried him to the big bed in the middle of the room. Setting him down, he covered him in the blankets and took a step back. Tony curled up instinctively in the blankets, wrapping himself tighter. Loki didn't know what made it so that Tony wanted to drink that heavily, he didn't want to intrude, but he hoped that he dealt with it. Smiling, he stepped back, falling into his magic and teleporting him away.


End file.
